X-ray elemental analysis using a charged-particle radiation apparatus represented by a scanning electron microscope is performed in such a way that: an analysis position is arbitrarily determined while images are being acquired with both a secondary electron detector and a BSE (Back Scattered Electron) detector disposed between an objective lens and a sample surface; and a characteristic X-ray is detected with an X-ray detector located at an angular position different from the BSE detector.
As a method of acquiring an optimal X-ray elemental analysis position in a sample, a technique, in which the three-dimensional shape of the sample is acquired to control a specimen stage in accordance with the shape thereof, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2009-181922 (Patent Document 1).